Siete viajes
by J0r
Summary: A veces el viaje agotador de todos los días puede traernos más de una sorpresa. ¿Y quién te dice?, hasta encontrar el amor...


Disclaimer, Harry Potter no es mío, ¡de otra manera no estaría casado con Ginny Weasley! sino conmigo...

**Siete viajes.**

**Viaje uno.**

La mujer miró hacia el frente, en donde a través de la ventanilla, los edificios de la ciudad pasaban unos detrás de otros como si tuvieran vida propia; con fuerza apretó la baranda de la cual se sostenía y respiró hondo.

"_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…"._

Le habían recomendado contar hasta diez antes de hacer cualquier cosa, era la técnica de su mejor amiga para sobrellevar ese tipo de situaciones y no perder el control de sus nervios. Sin embargo lo que Hermione no contaba era que constantemente un imbécil te estuviera empujando con el enorme bolso que llevaba en el brazo pensando que era el único que viajaba incómodo.

"_Hola ¿no? Si tuviese un automóvil seguramente no estaría viajando en este tren en hora pico con un montón de personas invadiendo mi espacio"._

Y nuevamente otro empuje, la mujer pelirroja ya se estaba cansando de aquello, por lo que intentó desviar su mente en otra cosa, y no escuchar a las chiquillas insoportables que volvían del colegio, enloquecidas por un chico de un curso superior. ¿Es qué no tenían vergüenza de hablar de esas cosas en el medio de tanta gente?

Ginny metió la mano en su bolsillo y buscó el mando del volumen de su reproductor de mp3, subió el sonido unos cuantos decibeles y dejó que la melodía ocupara su cabeza, intentando pasar por desapercibido los grititos agudos de esas muchachas y además el constante golpeteo en su espalda de aquel desubicado con el bolso gigante.

Llegando a la estación, la cual se hallaba a mitad de su recorrido diario, la mujer que estaba en el asiento de delante del cual ella estaba parada, se levantó para bajar del tren. Mala suerte, había un hombre parado en ese lugar que se había ganado el asiento por estar mejor posicionada que ella.

La pelirroja volvió a cerrar los ojos y esperó a que el tren se detuviera, cuando en eso un apretón a su brazo le llamó la atención.

- Siéntate- le dijo el hombre ese que estaba parado junto al asiento vacío.

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó ella quitándose un auricular, había llegado a comprender lo que el hombre le decía, ya que la canción que escuchaba estaba terminando.

- En serio- el hombre de ojos verdes le sonrió con gentileza y se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

- Gracias…- Ginny pasó entre el hombre y el asiento para al fin sentarse en lo que quedaba del recorrido hasta la última parada, en donde ella bajaba.

**Viaje dos.**

Otro día más de esa fatídica semana, que por suerte al fin terminaba. Sólo le quedaba llegar al trabajo, que pasen esas interminables ocho horas frente a su laptop y compradores algo compulsivos y luego volvería a la casa, para darse un largo baño de inmersión con agua caliente y espumas con aroma a flores, como a ella le gustaba.

Lo único que tenían de buenas las mañanas era el viaje, ella vivía en una de las cabeceras del recorrido, por lo que siempre conseguía asiento, un alivio para sus pies y sus largos cuarenta minutos que debía hacer parada en el viaje de vuelta. Lo malo es que a veces se quedaba dormida, apoyada contra la ventanilla, o contra el respaldar del asiento, dejando que los parpados cayesen y que el sopor la envolviera…

- Señora…- Ginny sintió a lo lejos, entre su estado de ensoñación, como alguien la llamaba-. Señora…- repitió la voz masculina.

- ¿Qué?- la pelirroja abrió levemente los ojos sintiendo como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

- Hemos llegado a la estación, creo que se quedó dormida- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y tomando a las apuradas su bolso se puso de pie.

- Gra- gracias…- le dijo al hombre que la había despertado, el tren no tenía su última parada allí, por lo que si se pasaba, de seguro llegaría tarde al trabajo.

- No es nada- le dijo el hombre al que Ginny le prestó más atención,

Ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, algo desordenado. Estaba segura que lo tenía visto de algún lado, seguramente era del mismo viaje, es más, hasta podía jurar que reconocía su voz. Apresurada bajó del tren y volvió a agradecerle al hombre que vestía un simple pantalón de vestir con un sweater de hilo, muy elegante por cierto, y bonito como el dueño.

- Que guapo…- susurró abotonando la chaqueta de su conjunto-. Como no te había prestado atención antes.

**Viaje tres.**

Miércoles, mitad de la semana, un día más que pasaba al igual que todos los días, volviendo en ese transporte público cargado de personas para luego llegar a su casa y acostarse a dormir. La estación estaba repleta de personas, pues claro, el bendito tren se había atrasado; y como era de esperarse, llegó repleto de gente desde la estación cabecera, un total fastidio.

Con la chaqueta en mano y en la otra su cartera, la pelirroja se hundió en el tumulto de gente que al igual que ella, querían llegar a su hogar. Viajar en esas condiciones era muy incómodo, cada día se planteaba más seguido el seguir el consejo de su hermano y comprarse el automóvil, aunque a Hermione le disgustara, pues ella odiaba manejar..

En una de las estaciones el enorme tren paró de golpe, no dando tiempo de que aquellos pasajeros que no se sostenían de ningún lado, se pudiesen parar con firmeza. Inevitablemente aquella onda humana la arrojó sobre los brazos de un hombre que la sostuvo de una forma muy amable.

- Lo siento…- susurró Ginny sintiendo el suave aroma de la colonia de aquella persona.

- No es nada- la mujer levantó la vista al sentir esa voz como familiar, era el mismo hombre que la había despertado hacía unos días, sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se enrojecieron haciéndola sentir avergonzada.

- ¿Se siente bien?- le preguntó el hombre preocupado.

- Sí, sólo que hace un poco de calor…- el hombre le sonrió y la instó a que ocupase su lugar, justo debajo de la ventilación de aquel vagón de tren.

- Párese aquí.

- Es usted muy amable- le dijo al intentar llegar a ese lugar, teniendo que inevitablemente apretar su espalda contra el pecho del hombre.

- Espero que no haya llegado tarde…

- ¿Cómo?- Ginny había escuchado perfectamente lo que él le había dicho, pero prefirió hacerse la tonta.

- El otro día…- la mujer hizo un gesto con los labios.

- Ya, si… y no- le sonrió-. No llegué tarde, gracias a usted.

- Me alegro.

- Creo que deberé buscarlo más seguido en la estación, así sé que usted estará para ayudarme…- acotó divertida.

- Es algo que me he planteado- Ginny lo miró un momento más tratando de ignorar los latidos de su corazón. Aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes era encantador-. Ha sido un placer volver a verla, pero me temo que no podré acompañarla hasta el final del recorrido, debo hacer un recado por aquí cerca- le dijo observando por la ventanilla que el tren ya estaba parando en una estación.

- No se preocupe, sabré apañármelas sola…

- Un placer…- Ginny se quedó estática, observando la espalda del hombre alejarse de ella entre el tumulto de gente.

"…_me temo que no podré acompañarla hasta el final del recorrido…"_ ¿acaso él sabía que ella viajaba hasta la última estación?

- Dios…- murmuró apoyándose contra el respaldo de uno de los asientos ocupados.

**Viaje cuatro.**

Viernes por la mañana, más exactamente las siete y cuatro minutos. Aquel día el clima se había despertado frío, y Ginny tuvo la necesidad de buscar en su guardarropa un hermoso tapado que unos de sus hermanos le habían regalado para su cumpleaños. Se notaba que el otoño estaba avanzando y que el invierno no tardaría en llegar.

A su lado se paró un hombre, lo notó por la fisonomía característica. Sin embargo no lo tomó en cuenta, no era de importancia.

- ¿Cómo le va?- dijo aquella persona y Ginny levantó la cabeza para verle el rostro.

- ¿Otra vez usted?- indagó sonriendo.

- Vaya… que recibimiento tan amable de su parte- replicó sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Me sorprende verlo en esta estación, ¿vive por aquí?

- Unas dos cuadras hacia arriba, ¿puedo preguntarle lo mismo?

- Una cuadra para abajo…

- Buena ubicación- el tren repleto de personas de su anterior recorrido llegó y comenzó a vaciarse dando lugar luego, a que los pasajeros subieran.

Ginny eligió un lugar junto a la ventanilla y miró con insistencia al hombre indicándole que se siente con ella.

- Espero que no quiera ir durmiendo, señora, porque me temo que hablo bastante.

- ¿Usted?- él asintió-. Pues no lo parece.

- Ni se imagina señora…

- Dime Ginny, todos me dicen así.

- ¿Ese es un nombre?- Harry estaba sentado frente a ella, con las piernas estiradas hacia un lado.

- Sabe que no, pero todos me llaman así- ella acomodó su bolso sobre el regazo y lo miró-. ¿Y cuál es el suyo?

- Me dicen Harry, y me llamo Harry- Ginny rió suavemente.

- Pues mi nombre es Ginevra, pero solamente mi madre me llama así, cuando se enoja por no hablarle por teléfono por unos cuantos días- Harry rió haciendo que el corazón acelerado de Ginny se acelerara un poco más.

- Lindo nombre, algo inusual para la época en la que vivimos…

- Mi familia es inusual- Ginny se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento y observó como el tren arrancaba, alejándolos de la estación-. ¿Y usted de qué trabaja?

**Viaje cinco.**

Ginny observó nuevamente la hora en su reloj pulsera, se había quedado dormida, y todo por culpa de su patoso hermano Ron, y su estúpida invitación a comer y a tomar de ese vino que tanto le gustaba. Ahora no tendría esa jaqueca de mil horrores ni tampoco hubiese querido quedarse en la cama y no salir de allí por una semana.

Era raro, la estación estaba bastante llena de acuerdo a lo normal de esas horas, y a pesar de que el tren casi siempre llegaba a horario, ya estaba diez minutos atrasados…

- Me van a matar…- gimió buscando en su cartera su teléfono móvil, el cual se hallaba apagado.

Ginny esperó a que prendiera e inmediatamente llamó a una de sus jefas.

- Luna, soy Ginny, estoy algo atrasada con el viaje… ¿Qué?- Ginny cerró los ojos maldiciendo por dentro-. Lo había olvidado- se apartó hacia un lado cuando vio acercarse el tren al andén-. Se me pasó completamente eso, creo que me volveré a dormir- acotó sonriendo-. Listo, nos vemos el lunes, un besito.

La pelirroja cerró su teléfono móvil y junto a las personas que bajaban del tren se dirigió hacia la salida, al menos podría seguir durmiendo y tomarse todo el día para ella, pero alguien la tomó del brazo y ella se giró algo sobresaltada.

- ¿Te he asustado?- le preguntó Harry sonriéndole.

- Un poco… ¿Qué haces bajando del tren?

- Hoy me tocó ir de madrugada a buscar a unos inversionistas extranjeros al aeropuerto, por lo que me dieron el día libre. ¿Y tú?- le preguntó mirando su reloj-. ¿No estás llegando tarde?

- No… me había olvidado que hoy no trabajábamos, y pensé que me había quedado dormida- le dijo bostezando-. Anoche me quedé en una cena hasta muy tarde y no me podía levantar.

- ¿Me acompañas con un café? Siempre y cuando no estés muy cansada, no he desayunado nada y estoy que muero de hambre. Yo invito.

Ginny se lo pensó dos segundos, se le apetecía muchísimo llegar a su casa y acostarse en su mullida cama y dormir hasta tarde, pero por otro lado se le antojaba muchísimo más ir con Harry y compartir el desayuno. No todos los días un hombre como él la invitaba a tomar algo.

- Bueno vamos- contestó ella sonriente, por nada del mundo debería perderse eso.

Finalmente terminaron en un lugar moderno y bastante concurrido todos lo días, pero por suerte a esa hora no había muchas personas. Ambos se ubicaron en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana y se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones mientras que esperaban que prepararan sus pedidos. Ginny optó por un café con chocolate mientras que Harry quiso algo menos pesado, acompañaron las bebidas con unas tostadas y unas suculentas galletas con chispas de chocolate, que a Ginny le fascinaban.

- Adoro este lugar- dijo la pelirroja llevándose el vaso de bebida a la boca-. Con mis cuñadas solemos juntarnos en una de las sucursales todas las semanas.

- ¿Tienes muchos hermanos?

- Seis, todos hombres- respondió tomando una tostada-. Por suerte todos están en pareja, así que ellas saben controlarlos… ¿Tú no tienes hermanos?

- Soy hijo único.

- Somos completamente opuestos en ese sentido- Ginny observó como una madre con su hijo pasaba por la calle.

- Y qué tal te ha ido en la semana…

- Bastante bien, nos han contratado para decorar un importante negocio de joyas en el centro de la ciudad, y hemos tomado la concesión de una cadena de ropa. Con eso tendremos trabajo para casi medio año.

- ¿Deberás viajar?

- No lo creo, mi jefa sabe que no me gusta moverme mucho de casa- su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar-. Disculpa- Ginny se alejó un momento de la mesa para hablar en privado y volvió a los pocos minutos con una cara no muy buena-. Lo siento Harry, pero me debo ir, ha surgido un problema en el trabajo, y mi día libre se vio arruinado.

- ¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver?- Ginny le sonrió mientras buscaba dentro de su cartera una tarjeta de presentación, para luego dársela.

- Cuando quieras- tomó el vaso de café y lo cubrió con la pequeña tapa de plástica, típica de aquella empresa-. Nos vemos en el próximo viaje, gracias por el desayuno.

Harry se quedó viendo como la mujer cruzaba todo el local y salía por la puerta, para luego saludarlo con la mano desde la calle, él le respondió al saludo moviendo sus dedos, los cuales aún no soltaban la tarjeta que ella le había dado.

**Viaje seis.**

No se habían vuelto a ver desde ese viernes, y de eso había pasado toda una semana, él le había mandado un mensaje de texto haciéndole saber que ese era su número, ella se lo había contestado y allí había quedado todo. No se animaba a escribirle, y menos aún a llamarlo, simplemente eso no encajaba consigo.

Nuevamente era viernes, y por algún extraño capricho del destino no se habían vuelto a cruzar. Cargada con unas enormes carpetas Ginny suspiró resignada al ver llegar el tren, con varias personas paradas, se metió despacio, apoyando luego su espalda contra una de las ventanas, buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta su mp3. Con los ojos cerrados, escuchando como Freddy Mercury entonaba una de sus canciones favoritas, alguien le tocó el brazo. Ginny se asustó un poco a la vez que abría los ojos; le sonrió a Harry el cual se hallaba en frente suyo.

- ¿Y tú de dónde has salido?- le preguntó quitándose los auriculares de los oídos.

- Acabo de subir- le dijo mirándola-. Parece que vienes muy cargada.

- Trabajo para casa- le dijo ella golpeando levemente las carpetas con su mano.

- Deja que te lleve algunas.

- Nunca hay que rechazar a un hombre guapo que es tan amable- respondió ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa, pasándole unas de sus carpetas.

- Gracias por lo de guapo- dijo él-. Tú también eres muy linda.

- Pues gracias también… ¿Y cómo ha estado tu semana?

- Agotadora…

- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Muchísimo… pero no hablemos de eso…

Cuando el tren llegó al final de su recorrido, Harry le pasó las carpetas que él había llevado en sus brazos.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta la puerta de tu casa…

- No hace falta- lo interrumpió Ginny-. Con lo que has hecho ha sido suficiente.

- ¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver?

- Mándame un mensaje, o llámame- le dijo mostrándole su teléfono celular, Harry asintió inclinándose a saludarla.

- Nos vemos- Ginny se acercó y de forma rápida besó los labios de Harry para luego alejarse.

- Hasta pronto- Harry se quedó mirando como Ginny se alejaba de la estación, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa tonta se formara en sus labios.

**Viaje siete.**

Hermione solía ser muchas veces algo molesta, con sus ideas espontáneas y unas cuantas llamadas lograba convencerla de acompañarla a donde quisiera. Finalmente aquel día ambas habían terminado mirando una película muy aburrida, para que finalmente Hermione le dijera que con su hermano se iban a casar. Por supuesto que la ponía muy contenta, Ginny adoraba a su amiga y a Ronald, aunque a veces quisiera matarlos. Sin embargo eso no era problema, ya estaba acostumbrada. Al día siguiente lo anunciarían en la casa de sus padres y todos estaban invitados.

Ginny fijó su vista en el paisaje nocturno que el tren recorría hasta llegar a su destino final. No había muchas personas viajando, muchos se preparaban para salir más tarde o bien otros tantos ya se hallaban durmiendo en sus casas. Ella simplemente se prepararía algo liviano para comer, leería unos cuantos capítulos del último libro que había comprado y luego dejaría que el sueño la venciera.

Una persona se sentó a su lado a mitad del recorrido y ella lo reconoció con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Otra vez tú!- le dijo divertida a Harry el cual se reía suavemente.

- Vaya sorpresa encontrarte a estas horas…

- Cosas de familia- le dijo quitándole importancia con el movimiento de su mano-. ¿Y tú que estás haciendo?

- Visitando a mi ahijado.

- ¡Que lindo! Yo soy la madrina de la hija de mi hermano mayor.

- Esos niños se hacen querer…- Ginny asintió comenzando a hablar animadamente con Harry, tal y como lo hacían siempre que se encontraban.

El beso que ella le había dado en la estación la vez anterior, al parecer había quedado en el olvido, él no había sacado el tema y ella ni siquiera lo había insinuado.

Una vez terminado el viaje ambos caminaron hacia la salida, y esta vez fue él el que la besó en los labios, pero de una forma más profunda. Ginny respondió de inmediato, colgándose de su cuello, devolviéndole el beso de una forma delicada, suave, sintiendo como él acariciaba su espalda.

- Wow…- dijo Harry dando un silbido.

- Exagerado…- susurró ella golpeándola levemente en el hombro.

- Espero poder repetir más de esos contigo- ella lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, definiendo la idea que rondaba por su mente.

- Entonces debemos hacer algo con eso… Te invito a comer a mi casa.

- Con que esas tenemos…

- ¿No querías repetir?- le preguntó divertida caminando hacia su casa, junto a él.

- Es una forma buena de empezar- le respondió él pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- No soy la mejor cocinera, pero me las puedo ingeniar…

- Siempre podemos pedir pizza- Ginny soltó una carcajada que Harry acompañó.

Tal vez no fuese tan mala idea comenzar a conocerse mejor, tal vez algún día…

* * *

Sé que no tiene nada de genial, y que hasta parece no tener contenido. Pero bueno, es lo que sale de días agotadores en donde el viaje de todos los días se vuelve agobiante, algo bueno de eso tenía que sacar.

Se lo dedico a todos lo que me están leyendo, y los que siempre me siguen y me lo hacen saber.

Los quiero, y nos leemos bien pronto.

Jor.


End file.
